


only smoke and bones and remain

by girlybookworm



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the skywalker twins share a quiet moment  after escaping the death star and bond over their respective losses</p>
            </blockquote>





	only smoke and bones and remain

“There's nothing you could have done .”

He hadn't even noticed her enter until her soft voice reached his tired and grieving mind .

“ There never seems to be anything i can do . I couldn't help obi-wan and i couldn't save my aunt and uncle.”

She was silent for sometime ; Mainly because she wasn't really sure what to say. 

“ What happened to them... your aunt and uncle ?” 

“They were killed ..burnt alive possibly .. i don't know , when  i got back home there was only smoking skeletons.”

“I’m so sorry Luke . You know i lost my family recently too ... the empire ..they destroyed my home planet .”

“ I’m sorry . I cant imagine never being able to go back home again ; But then again where is home anymore ? Definitely not tatooine . There's nothing there for me anymore “                                                                                                      “ I should have been there . I should have been there to help them and protect them . Maybe if i was then they wouldn't  be dead. I mean they raised me since birth and took care of me like their own flesh and blood son but look where that got them .”

“ No.. its best that you weren't .” 

“ How so ?”

“ Well they might have killed you too or if they were imperials ,taken you prisoner.” “Though i know how you feel .  I know its bad but sometimes i feel as though i should have just died along with my people.”

“ Oh no don't talk that way.”     

   But instead she just sighed  and laid her head  on Luke's shoulder . They stayed like that for a while just sitting in each others comfort . Until leia broke the silence.

“Oh and Luke its not true about you not being able to save anyone .  You did save me after all.”

“Yeah that's true.” 

“I still can believe you did that though . It was crazy.”  
  


“ Well i  _had_  to save the fair princess from her cell .” A weak smile returning to his face .

“ Oh of course “ Leia could feel a weak smile returning to her own face too . As well as the return of lighthearted banter.

She yawned , just on the brink of sleep but she wanted to say one last thing before sleep claimed her .”

“ Luke”    

“ Yes leia” 

“ Thank you “

“ Your welcome”

And then she drifted off . Into the sweet oblivion of sleep . Luke following soon after.        


End file.
